We Just Weren't Meant to Be
by DivineAuthorOfSassiness
Summary: One-shot. (My own OCs) Lolita King, Zach Leis, and Percy Jackson have been best friends since second grade. Now they're in high school. Lolita has the biggest crush on Percy, yet Percy, being the dope he is, doesn't notice. Zach tries to help in every way, but in the end, some things just weren't meant to be.


Okay, so I read a book (as a matter of fact, a fanfiction like this also) and I liked it. So I'm making a fanfiction about it. And yes, OCs in it.

But anyways, on with the story. Remember, everything is in Lolita's POV.

Summary: One-shot. Lolita King, Zach Leis, and Percy Jackson have been friends since second grade. Now they're in high school. Lolita has the biggest crush on Percy, but he, being the dope he is, doesn't notice. Zach tries to help her in every way possible, no matter how much it hurts. But some things just aren't meant to be.

I glance over at Percy, trying to do his algebra homework. I almost laugh, because his expression is exactly out of a cartoon: his tongue is stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and his brows are scrunched up together.

I find myself staring at him. His perfect cheeks, those gorgeous green eyes, the midnight black hair. His lean, perfect body. How when he smiles, it lights the whole room; how when he laughs, it's like chimes ringing. Today was the day. The day I would ask him out.

"Uh, Lola?" Percy's hand is waving in front of my face. I shake my head. Caught in the act of staring. "Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" His hand automatically travels to his face, searching for something.

I blush hotly and say, "There's nothing on your face. I just, uh, zoned out."

Zach, who I forgot was sitting next to me, laughed. "You, zoning out in the middle of a book? Not likely."

I glare at him. He sees my glare and shrugs, his shaggy brown hair flying to the side, his glasses sliding down his nose. But trust me, he was in no way nerdy. He had a lean build, like Percy's. "What? Just stating facts here." His hazel eyes flash an emotion I couldn't identify at that moment.

Percy, on the other hand, looks at me, concerned. "You seem to be zoning out a lot lately. You okay?" Of course he has to be concerned it that cute way of his.

I sigh and shake my head again. "Fine, just a lot of things on my mind."

"Why don't you tell Zach and me to help?" Percy, you idiot! Are you really that blind?

I share a glance with Zach and we simultaneously say, "No."

Percy frowned deeply. "What are you guys keeping from me? We're best friends, if you guys forgot. We tell each other everything."

I put my head down and don't answer. We go back to what we were doing, a tension among us. Finally, the bell rings, signaling our free period is over. I grab all my stuff and wait for the boys to finish. We walk out together, the tension still among us. Then Zach, who was on Percy's left, slung an arm around his shoulder and said, "All in due time, Perce."

. . .

I walk towards my last class of the day that I have with Zach, marine biology. We're quiet for a few minutes, before he asks, "When are you going to make your move?"

A long sigh comes from me before I reply, "Today after school."

Zach stops walking in surprise. His eyes flash that same emotion as earlier. "Today?" His usually tan skin had gone pale.

I was seriously confused. What was wrong with today? I know that I had planned this later in the week, but, c'mon, why wait? "Yeah, today. Is something wrong with this specific day? What, is today the scheduled date of the zombie apocalypse? Do you have a _problem_ with today?" I had an attitude in my voice.

Zach looked at me, hurt. I stopped and registered how mean my words were, and tried to apologize to him. "Zach, I'm so-"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. He looked at me coldly before trudging off to class. I stood in the middle of the hallway, which had emptied out. I walked up to a random locker and banged my head against it. "Why do I have to be such a jerk," I muttered to myself. I felt like crying. I never got into fights with Zach, ever. He's such a big sweetie, and he was my best friend long before Percy. I need to make this up to him.

The bell rang again, signaling the beginning of class.

Late.

. . .

He wouldn't even spare me a passing glance in class. Even when I made a paper airplane and threw it at his face. Not so much as a twitch of a reaction from him.

I spent the whole class trying to get Zach's attention. I barely even got freaked when the teacher said, "Quiz tomorrow on everything we learned!"

I quickly gathered up my stuff and looked at where Zach sat, but he was already walking towards the door. He walked quickly to the entrance, and I finally caught up to him.

"Zach, wait." I grabbed his elbow. He tensed, and I put my arm back to my side. He spun around.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me. I recoiled instantly, he was never one to snap at people. He sighed, and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

I shake my head. "No, I deserved it. Listen, I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just wasn't thinking when I spoke."

He grinned wryly, and I relaxed. That was the grin I was waiting for. "Do you _ever_ think before you speak?" He laughed and, after a while, I joined in.

Percy came in and put a shoulder around each of us. He grinned and asked, "What are we so happy about?"

Zach's grin slightly faded. I paid no attention, however, because I was too busy melting under Percy's arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the entrance open, but I didn't really mind that.

"Just a little something," I reply. "Uh, Percy, can I ask you something?"

Zach's grin fades completely and he says, "I'm going to go to my locker. I'll be waiting there for you, Lola." He nods at me and walks away. He's my ride home, as usual.

Percy stares at his trailing figure before turning to me. "Okay, Lo, tell me what's up."

I turn slightly red and fumble over my words. "Uh, well, um, I was wondering, if you-"

I was cut off by a girl putting her hands around Percy's eyes. "Guess who?"

His face split into a grin and he said, "Wise Girl!" She stepped out from behind Percy and my heart stopped beating for a millisecond. She was gorgeous. She had curly blonde hair and steely gray eyes. She held herself confidently, and it was obvious she was Percy's girlfriend.

I was so busy studying her that I nearly missed what she said. "Well, duh, who else, Seaweed Brain?" Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl? Seriously? Can they not see my heart shattering into millions of pieces?

Percy quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her, obviously forgetting I was standing in front of them. I looked down quickly, my face turning red.

They wouldn't stop, so I cleared my throat. Percy let her go, but kept the arm around her waist. "Sorry, Lo. This is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

Annabeth held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it. "Annabeth Chase, pleasure to meet you. You must be Lolita? Percy told me all about you." She smiled at me with her perfect, white, straight teeth.

I smiled weakly back. "Lolita King. And actually Percy has told me _nothing_ about you." I glared at Percy with everything I had. He shrugged, like he couldn't be bothered with guilt.

Idiot.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Classic Seaweed Brain." Percy grinned sheepishly and kissed her cheek.

I was silent, while Annabeth and Percy chatted aimlessly amongst themselves. Then, Percy, out of the blue, asked me, "Hey, Lo, what question did you have to ask me?"

I panicked for a second, before replying, "Are you still up for Thursday movie and sleepover?"

He nodded. "Like I am every week." Percy looked at Annabeth. "Can she come too?"

I nod, suddenly exhausted. I brush my long brown hair out of my eyes. "Well, I think I'll just go home then…"

They weren't paying attention to me, they had started kissing again.

Yuck.

I practically ran to the library, passing up Zach and his locker. He stared at me confusedly before looking back at Percy. I didn't see much after that, because I was gone.

. . .

I cried softly into a random book about the Aztecs. How dare he shatter my heart? Could he not see what he was doing to me? My thoughts were cut off when someone spoke.

"Pancakes." My head shot up, hearing the nickname Zach gave me when we were eight, and I had some weird obsession with them. My bloodshot blue-green eyes stared up at him.

"What?" I snapped, wiping my eyes.

He said nothing as he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around me. I quickly hug him, trying not to cry. He strokes my hair, and the gesture is comforting.

"It hurts so badly," I sob. Zach doesn't respond, though his breath hitches. I pull back but keep my hands on his shoulders. "What?" I ask.

He looks down, not responding. I lift his chin up with my finger. "Tell me."

Zach looks into my eyes. "You know how I feel every day," he whispers.

My eyes widen. I quickly pull him back into a hug, not sure what else to do. He hugs back, and we sit there for a while.

I pull back, and stare into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Zach… I didn't know. I'll make it up to you, somehow. I actually realize now that… Percy and I just weren't meant to be."


End file.
